halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Necros Project suggestions
For all your Necros wars suggesting needs. Keep them to your paticular setion. They don't fit into one, leave it on the Necros Projct talk page. Weapons Vehicles Tech Ships Craft UNSC Battleships Is the Yorktown-class Battleship a ship that could be used in the Necros project? And is a heavy assult varient of the Pelican is plasible for this project? SPARTAN-118 Nano-Bot Knife I had a funny little idea for a weapon. A knife (or a bullet fired from a rifle) enters a targets fleash with minimal damage (could also use like a syringe or somethin). The bullet or knife or srynge releases hundreds of thousands of nano bots (the bullet would be made of a collective of nano-bots) and the nano bots swarm to the brain. The nano bots would then copy all information in the brain cells, all the DNA, and beam it to some sort of computer off site (ship, base, whatever). Then once all information is scanned, they would release a 100,000 volts into the person's brain and fry it. Thoughts? Spartan 501 14:27, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Heh, sounds like something the Necros are gonna need >:] LOMI's Suggestions *M864 Warthog Arctic Variant ::The Snow Hog. Made to go over all sorts of arctic terrain. *B23 Mole Rapid Excavator ::A machine for excavating dirt. Can be used to undermine enemy structures, tunnel under enemy lines, or dig under a field for an explosive/collapsing trap. *M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System ::A small shotgun (like a sawed-off style one) so that you can move it easily in extreme-close quarters. Can't hold many shots though. *Type-1 Energy Shield/Sangheili “Elite Arm Shield” ::You know, that shield from the old trailers and the Graphic Novel *Type-24 Particle Rifle “Gravity Rifle” ::Used by Ameigh Broley *Type-3 Energy Weapon/Sabre “Energy Sabre” ::Used by Ameigh Broley *Type-37 Compact Munitions Launcher “Needler Shotgun” ::A longer barreled Needler (shaped like a Shotgun) that fires about 15 needles at once. Must reload after 4 shots though. *Type-4 Energy Weapon/Pike “Ion Pike” ::Honor Guard Pike, just fleshed out *Type-5 Energy Weapon/Axe “Plasma Axe” ::A large axe, edged with plasma energy. Similar to the Mako Axe, now that I think about it. *Type-89 Ground Assault Aircraft “Brute Gouger” ::Brute equivalent of the Banshee. More about attacking than supporting. *Type-66 Heavy Assault Transport “Brute Crusher” ::Brute equivalent of the Shadow Well, that sums up my suggestions for tech. This was all the stuff I had planned to create that I deemed not already taken and worthy. Most will probably be given a no to, but I thought I'd throw it out there anyways. I'll hopefully have some more descriptions up soon. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) I scratched out stuff i either have covered or just didn't like too much XD Seeing that we humans are pretty slow with technology, maybe there ain't much differences in technological innovations... (I thought in 26th century, there might be flying cars...I was wrong :( ...). So, just to summarise things up, old tech is still the same thing, they are just being updated. For example; MA5K only being updated by a few modifications after 100 years... Again, maybe those old articles can be useful after all.. For the most part, my new UNSC tech isn't deisgned to be paticularly new. Infact, an aweful lot of them are based on modern to WW2 era vehicles. However, some of them have been updated with weapons eixsting in halo universe (such as bubble shields, magnetic shielding, lasers, weapon technology adaptped from plasma) Well, at least you liked some of it. And I noticed an error above with the Brute Crusher: it is supposed to be an equivalent to the Shadow (though you probably guessed that). Well, I'd better get to work and flesh out those ones that could work. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:27, 25 March 2008 (UTC) OK, all articles are linked too, and I'll work on them to make 'em worthwhile. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, I have a possible idea or soemthin. So, its a weapon, the size of a submachine gun, that can fire four times. But it doesn't fire individual rounds. The entire front end is covered with individual barrels, and a single round is located in each barrel. There are 50-100 barells in all. When you press the trigger, a magnetic field instantly shoots all of the bullets of out the barrel, all as accurate as a gauss weapon (M99 Stancion) though not at such high speeds. It is capapable of putting several fist size holes in a target. To reload, you stick a boxy rectangular magazine ten centimeters high, three centimeters wide, and nineteen centimeters long into the stock of the weapon, and the bullets feed into the individual barrels. The weapon directs recoil downwards so as to reduce kickback and improve accuary. It looks similar to a modern day P90, but it has an ammo counter (4 red bars which darken once the shot is fired) and a screen monitoring the magnetic accelerators. Bigger versions could also be made. *I based it off metalstorm and a thing in CSI Miami called the vaporizer and haloized it a bit Spartan 501 16:26, 25 March 2008 (UTC) I was planning to use an upgraded versioon of my F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter, the F/A712D. Yes, I know it will be 50 years old by the tme of the Necros War, but the modern B-52 as been around for close to years simply because it is cheaper to upgrade the avionics than to design a new aircraft. SPARTAN 119 01:46, 27 March 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 For 501 :Its pretty unbalanced for a SMG. You'f have to carry a bulky power back for it and such. However, i do like the other functions of metal storm style weapons. Ever seen the metal storm mortar or the metal storm anti tank gun? If you can do one of those, i think that would be alot cooler. For 118 :Within the UNSC there are now superior fighters to it, that and the Scimitar is pretty unbalanced. Well, that, and I have a bomber design called the Scimitar XD Ok, its fine with me. Now that I think about it, it would need to have like a miniature ship reactor, and I don't think even a miniature ship reactor would fit into a P90 frame, no matter how much you miniatuarized it. Spartan 501 15:29, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Okay, I don't think I got an ansew on the battleship thing, so heres another idea: A UNSC Flagship. During WW2, didn't high ranking admirals and other high ranking people use BBs as their flagships for their fleets? er, sorry, i thoguht i replied to that but no to both the Yorktown-class and the Heavy Assault Pelican. I got a heavily modified Pelican for running gunship missions anyway, along with a Battleship. Though Flagship isn't a class, its jsut given to the name of the command ship of a group, which would usually be the largest tonnage/carrier within that fleet. Super Carriers or Dreadnaughts would be the flagships commanded by the highest officer. M49 MWS Ok, I got another one: the M49 Muli Weapon System. It is a relatively large weapon, and has three barrels. One is a barell for a 25mm grenade launcher. Another is a barel for an assult rifle, and another is a barrel for a LMG. It is a LMG that is more portable and can do a wider range of tasks. It has a large drum fed magazine for the LMG, a P90 style mag for the assault rifle barell, and of course a grenade for the nade tube. Spartan 501 13:28, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Ahh, this sounds pretty heavy and unwieldiy, effectivly carrying three guns. Indeed. Its meant to be mounted stationary or carried by heavy troops *cough*SPARTANs*cough* Spartan 501 04:57, 29 March 2008 (UTC) FGM 598 "Atlatl" Missile Based on the modern Javelin missile, for details, click here Also, could I use updated versions of any of my other creations, an updated M-850 Grizzly Anti-Scarab Vehicle and Scarab-Slayer Anti-Scarab Missile would definitely fill an unoccupied anti-heavy walker niche. SPARTAN 119 02:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 I got the M899 Light Anti Armour Weapon and the modernized M41 for javelin esq tank destruction, using the new 102mm SABRE HEAT missile. The Canine missile can be loaded into the M41 instead, which is a hypervelocity kinetic impact missile for aircraft. As for the scarab slayer, i have the Komodo and the Tiger to deal with them. Suggestion Just to list articles that you can review. If they are applicable for Necros War, please tell me. *3rd Red Team *Hannibal-Class Frigate *Goliath-class Cruiser *M701B Scorpion Heavy Artillery/ Battle Tank *M91 Bulldog Assault Vehicle *I've got room for four spartans in the project, maybe if nobody applies, or nobody applies with any good ones, you can submit them to the forum suggestion page. Also, you do realise Red Team is a Spartan team from the halo novels? I know the teams name is crimson, but this is just noted over the trivia entry. *I got a frigate class *I got a cruiser class *This tank kinda reminds me of the Tardis, i mean, where the hell does all the ammo, firing mechanisms, etc go? But notheless, i got larger calibre arty and larger calibre anti tank vehicles. *I abhor the idea of motorbikes and quad bikes or trikes armed with coaxial mounted guns. Ever tried doing it before? Cos it really doesn't work, no matter how hardcore Space Marine Bikers are. Hmm... seeing that most of articles are not that good for you, I'll just go with the normal faction...Is the Precursor still available for this event? Forerunners get overused a lot, so I'm bringing in 3 factions into the fight... Guideline on submitting ideas Okay seriously, if you want to try submitting something, pass it by me first and check the vehicles/weapons already there. And you all know how realistic i am, so something unrealistic is just gonna get panned by me. Also, ship ideas, use the name of a god that you can link to the ships purpose, animals for vehicles, for weapons use the UNSC Ordnance page for ammo. Don't try to invent a new cal, i got all the important ones. As for missiles and rockets, use the names of boney protusions designed for eating food or goring opponents, bony protusions for slashing the enemy or jsut things that don't make them feel too well, as per the Ordnance page. Some ideas A Light, wheeled, air defence vehicle, using STINGER Missiles or 40mm guns like the german wildcat, the urssian BRDM-2,M163 Vulcan from american, M53/59 from czechoslovakia or the Armoured Starstreak missile system for the Coyote class vehicle (use a animal beginning with a C that isn't stupidly hard to pronounce). No 'patriot' stlye systems, i already got the Wolverine and the Viper BAM for that. A dedicated gun tractor, a wheeled version and a tracked for the Coyote chassis. Uh, i don't have any for UNSC guns, thats all been done... Any Covvie ideas though, submit For starships, all factions need a tanker class ship, for carrying liquids across deep space. Any major and inspired ideas for other ships granted. Now, i've said this a million times but if you desperate to create a weapon, vehicle or ship, the Machina need stuff badly. Your more or less free to run riot with them, within the constraints of reality and physics. So, we can just pretty much anything for our Machina's? Just go crazy and custimize to no end if we like? Or are we supposed to make general weapons? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Antimatter Warheads I know a lot of my weapons have been rejected, but the I have yet another. An antimatter warhead for the TALON missile, similar to my late Human-Covie War Antimatter-Tipped Shiva Missile. BTW it is not godmodded because: *There aren't many available *They are expensive to produce *If the craft carrying the missile is destroyed near it's home fleet, much, if not all of the allied fleet will be annihiated, so it's only used when benefits outwiegh risks significantly (i.e defense of Earth, destruction of heavily shielded flagships etc.) SPARTAN 119 02:35, 3 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 The idea of fleet destroying warheads is still pretty unbalanced. Besides, theres no 'desperate' needs... yet. The parkster's ideas Here are some of my ideas, which i'm working on but could (and some will) also be created in the near future: *A SPARTAN 4 infobox, which has more detail in it than the previous infoboxes had. It could have what company/fire team the SPARTAN is in and extra info like granades or equipment. ' Status:' Not yet created. Theres no need really, the current one covers it *Specialist statuses mainly for SPARTANS (but mabye for other UNSC personel), such as CQB, marksman and heavy duty. This would ba a shceme of specialist statuses, which a user could freely give to their UNSC personel but has to be fair. They couldn't give them an expert status in all areas nor could they say that the UNSC personel just automatically got them: They would be limited to three or four specialist statuses per personel but the more then the less likey that the personel would be an expert in all of them. Also each specialist status takes a year to obtain (not in real time!) so in the halo universe the user will have to pick a year (or more), in which the UNSC personel will undertake the course. They won't have to write specifically about the course (but they can if they want!) but a brief explanation on why they did it will make it fit into the story of their lives. During this time period their personel is not allowed to undertake any non-asociated fanon, which lies on that specific time period. Status: In planning and early development. This is kinda overly complicated for something alot of people do anyway... *My SPARTAN 3 still needs to be accepted: SPARTAN-G002. When it has been evaluated could you please notify me. Also this SPARTAN undertakes a covert mission during the time of the necros war called OPERATION: TUNDRA BLITZ. This will be set on an icy planet where five spartan 4's go and destroy a commander of the Necros, therefore seriously damaging the Necros in that system. I am going to make this RP a good one and so i'm limiting spaces to three other users and me to keep it controlled. If you are interested then sign up blow. It's not a first come first serve basis; instead i'll personally choose the three users, which i think have excellent fanon. Also could people just sign with a link to their user page rarther than a signiture, to make things more organised. Status: In planning stages. Er, I'll help you sort this after 'Linna'. The parkster Comunications 15:22, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Sign up for my RP ---- Machina Heavy Tank I here's an idea for a Machina Heavy Assault Tank similar to the Tiger or my Human-Covie War-era Kodiak (also based on vehicle from Command and Conquer 3). take a look at the pic below Armament shown in pic: *Triple Barreled Cannon (105, 120, or 155mm) *FANG Anti-Tank Missile *some form of Plasma or Laser Weapon *Machine gun w/ laser sight *Triple Smoke Grenade Launcher Also, take a look at this six-legged Scarab-like Walker (again, C&C-based) Armament: *Forward-firing pulse-laser like weapon similar to Scarab main gun *6x 90mm cannon (one on each leg) SPARTAN 119 02:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 The triple barrled tank is cool, though lose the walker. I don't think the Machina can legitimatly pull off 'scrin' stuff. Ws is this whole Necros thing like C&C. I saw the video, which you composed as well, Ajax, which is very good but has only a small part of Halo footage. This seems a bit dodgy having other games assets brought into the halo universe. Just my opinion but despite that i like the tank idea! The parkster Comunications 13:06, 5 April 2008 (UTC)